Super Smashing Christmas Day with Aiden and Bay
by Epic Networks
Summary: Celebrate the holiday season with your favorite Super Smash Bros. characters and two special guests: Aiden Pearce from Watch Dogs and Bayonetta.
1. What happened with the Sleigh Ride?

**Disclaimer**: The Smash Bros. series belongs to Nintendo. While the Bayonetta series belongs to Platinum Games and Sega, and Watch_Dogs belongs to Ubisoft.

* * *

><p><strong>SUPER SMASHING CHRISTMAS DAY WITH AIDEN &amp; BAY<strong>

**_What happened with the Sleigh Ride?_  
><strong>

**xxx**

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna DIIIIIIE!"

Luigi screamed from the top of his lungs as the sled hit a mountain rise and found itself airborne; like fifty thousand feet toward death in a field of white snow. And following the sled made the screaming worthwhile: the abominable snowman itself from the depth of Hell, simply called Abominable.

And it was HUGE!

"Remind me whose crazy idea was this again to go sleigh riding on a dangerous territory with an evil snowman from the Underworld?" Pit screamed.

"It was YOU, brainless angel!" Fox wailed, "Who else?"

"Can we play the blame game later?" Link shouted at Fox and Pit, "You're making Pikachu, Kirby, and the Villager upset!"

The sled headed straight into the snow. Pikachu and Kirby hugged each other. Distressed Villager couldn't stop sweating and his jelly feet from wiggling. Luigi knew he saw a bright light flashing before him.

"Oh…and you're upsetting Luigi too." Link said, eerily calm-sounding.

The back side of the sled hit the snow hard, rudely shifting its course; but it kept on going, taking the Nintendo characters on the wild ride.

"Easy for you to say, Link!" Luigi barked, "Your-a life didn't just-a flash before your very eyes! Mine did!"

"It's the sun, reflecting on the snow! Get over it!" Link barked.

Pikachu wheeled around, anger crossed his face and its red cheeks sparkled. "Pikaaa…!"

Everyone on the sled flinched. "Wait, Pikachu! Stop!" Pit exclaimed.

"We promise we will behave!" Fox shouted.

But the rodent Pokémon didn't listen. He unleashed a blast of Thunderbolt. The characters ducked, but the jolt shot past them as if it wasn't meant for them to stop the fighting, and struck the snowman right on its core.

The snowman exploded into thousand cubes and shards of ice, and clattered into the cushioning snow, like an ice statue that took dynamite. The characters let out a colorful burst of cheer.

"Way to go, Pikachu!" Pit said.

"Remind me not to be on your bad side in the next Smash Bros games again!" Luigi commented.

"Look out!" shouted Link.

The gang all looked ahead. They were seconds away into slamming right into a snow-covered boulder the size of a Golem. More screams.

Link jumped into the front of the sled and twisted hard on its handles. The sled turned, but its tail took a skid and slammed hard on the boulder.

The sled flipped into the air again, rampantly spinning. The shock sent the characters flying off the sled. Villager, Kirby, Pikachu, and Fox were gone. But Link, Luigi, and Pit remained.

Link had the handles in a death grip. Luigi saw his vision spiraling out of control. And Pit had his grip on the back ledge of the sled seconds away from being the Icarus boy humans in this world said died after falling a thousand feet in an attempt to fly with pathetic wings.

They were going fast. Once again straight for the snowy ground. Now Luigi was sure they were going to die. And the sun reflecting the snow wasn't gonna make any _fottuto _difference.

(_Fottuto_ is a swear word in Italian)

**xxx**


	2. Part 1 - Winter Dating

**Disclaimer**: The Smash Bros. series belongs to Nintendo. While the Bayonetta series belongs to Platinum Games and Sega, and Watch_Dogs belongs to Ubisoft.

* * *

><p><strong>SUPER SMASHING CHRISTMAS DAY WITH AIDEN &amp; BAY<strong>

**Part 1_ – Winter Dating, Skyworld Conscience, and a Naughty boyfriend_**

**xxx**

**_Dimentio's Winter Ski Resort (earlier that day)_**

-Jace Riders stepped into the lobby of the Winter Ski Resort lodge, greeted by the warm fire of the season after escaping a winter storm.

The lodge was huge, spacious and made of wood. A single open chamber with pillars of maple and pine with large windows at every wall surrounded a glowing Brazilian cherry floor.

A vibrant skylight invited the sun in, which heavily reflected its light on the cold snow. The two large conventional glass doors opened into the snowy mountainside, allowing men, women, and children of all ages, cultures, and colorful winter wear, to stream in and out of the lodge, pumping the place with holiday excitement. It was the perfect winter vacation spot.

He turned around to face his guests, spreading his arms out in a welcoming stance. "Welcome gang!" he shouted out loud, "to the true happiest place on Earth! The _Chalet Dimensionnelle_!"

Jace never thought he'd invite not just his best friend and cousin to the lodge, but Nintendo characters too: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Link, Fox, Kirby, Pikachu, and Samus in a red and white Winter Suit with matching earmuffs. Even with a different fashion look she still looked hot.

Jenn forced herself not to laugh, "It's actually called the Dimentio Winter Ski Resort."

Jace dropped his arms down, "Way to ruin the moment, Jenn."

Jenn smirked, then turned to the Nintendo characters, "Little quick history about this place. This resort was founded by our grandfather Rinaldi Dimentio and used to be a vacation home for the Dimentio family."

She studied the guests going about their business in the lobby, "But people kept on coming to this place, mistaking it for a winter ski resort that he decided to renovate the place into one. Hence its title Dimentio Ski Resort. It's still successful even today."

"It's beautiful." Princess Peach said, cozily wrapping herself up at the warmth of fire.

"Is it?" Hunt asked, "As in, more beautiful than the Nintendo world? Huh? Huh?"

Mario and Peach exchanged nervous glances before turning to the others Nintendo characters. They all shrugged. Maybe they didn't know how to compare certain places in this world to the ones back home but they knew this world was very different than theirs.

"Don't worry guys." Jace said, somehow sensing what they were thinking, "Someday soon we're gonna get you back into your world. I promise."

Mario smiled, almost blushing. He and the others were so sure they'd be back in the Nintendo World since the meteor event was averted and both worlds were saved from destruction. Alas, that didn't happen. But since then, they've been spending a lot of time with their new friends from this world.

"Thanks, Jace." Mario said.

"Glad to see that confidence in you again." Luigi commented.

"Yeah, for a moment there," Jenn joked, "I thought you'd either get stuck as the lunatic moody Jace or the sniveling chicken who's afraid of worms."

Hunt choked a laugh. The other characters couldn't stop laughing too.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Jace said through gritted teeth, "First of all, you KNOW that that lunatic moody Jace wasn't me, right? It was Simon. And second, I'm not afraid of worms. I'm afraid of snakes. And they're the only things I'm afraid of."

"Hey, is that Pat and Maple over there?" Link pointed over at the front desk.

Jace squealed and slipped behind Samus, who happened to be very tall with a slender delicate figure.

"I thought you said snakes were the only things you were _afraid_ of." Samus said, "Don't tell me you're afraid of girls too."

Maple turned to the characters' direction. A huge smile came to her face at their sight. She tapped her friend Pat and pointed. Pat looked up. She smiled brightly as well.

"It's not girls I'm afraid of." Jace said, "I'm afraid of _Maple!_"

The characters gasped, "Really?"

"Maple?" Hunt said.

Jenn placed a hand on her hips, "What did you do to her?" she asked with a scowl.

"Nothing!" Jace hissed. "Other than the fact that she's _obsessed_ with me!"

"Well guess what? She's coming." Samus took a step aside, "Tell her straight up and deal with it."

"Wha—!"

"Hey guys!" Maple exclaimed before turning to Jace, "Hey Jace! Meeeerrry Christmas!"

Jace stared back at her like a deer caught in a headlight. Now was Mario's cue.

"Merry Christmas to you too girls!" he said, "We should-a probably step aside. Leave you alone with your _boy-friend_."

Jace glared at him.

"Good idea." Peach added and all the others agreed along as they started walking away from a shocked Jace. All, except Luigi.

"I wanna watch." He said with a goofy grin on his face.

Mario shot his hand out to Luigi, grabbed him by the suspenders and yanked him away.

Jace was now all alone with Pat and Maple. He had no problem with Pat, but Maple was the last person he'd expected to see in the ski resort. Why was she here? Stalking him?

"I didn't know you visited the ski resort here in the Swedish Alps." Pat said.

"I didn't know you guys even knew where Sweden was." Jace sarcastically said.

Maple burst out laughing. Jace flinched. Pat slowly cranked her head to stare strangely at her friend.

"Oh Jace!" Maple said, "You know I'm Irish right? So I'm familiar with this place! Teehee, you're funny!"

"What's wrong with you, girl?" Pat asked before turning to Jace and point at him, "And that was offensive."

"Yeah." Maple said, "We're on vacation here too y'know. And good thing you're here because I wanna remind you of the promise we've made one year ago."

Jace raised an eyebrow, "A promise?"

"Yeah!" Maple said, "When I turn 15, and you haven't found a girlfriend yet, we go on a romantic date!"

"That's preposterous!" Pat snorted out a laugh. But Jace wasn't laughing. Pat noticed, "Don't tell me you made this crazy promise!"

Jace grinned nervously. "I didn't think she'd actually go for it."

"Well I did." Maple said, "I turned 15 last week, and, sure we may be five years apart, but it's not that big of an age difference. Look at Miley Cyrus and Liam Hemsworth!"

"They're three years apart." Pat said.

Maple paused, "Okay…" she turned to Jace, "but still," she waved a finger, "YOU promised!"

Jace looked at Pat who was shaking her head. He then looked at Maple who stared back, doe-eyed.

"You heard the lady!" Palutena shouted from Jace's shoulder, her voice made him jump. "You promised the young lady here dinner and a movie when she turned 15."

"Really, Palutena?" Jace growled, "Really?"

"She's not the only one, pretty boy!" spoke Viridi from Jace's other shoulder. She had a bag of popcorn on hand and was dumping every single one of them into her mouth, "I for once agree with the goddess of wisdom." She frowned, "I can't even believe I just complimented her by that title."

"I can't believe that you called her that either," spoke Hades. The god of darkness was perched on top of Jace's hair, "let alone, calling _him_ pretty boy." He tugged on a hair lock.

"OW!" Jace flinched, "Dude! Easy on the Sexy Mop!"

Pat raised an eyebrow, "Sexy Mop?" she asked; Maple also gave him a strange glance.

Jace noticed Palutena, Viridi, and Hades were not on his shoulders anymore. They must've been playing as his consciences. He cleared his throat and brushed his hair back, "You'd get used to the idea."

Maple's face turned pink. She grinned from ear to ear, "Sooo, what do you say, sexy mop?"

Jace sighed in defeat, "I guess it's a date."

"Wonderful!" Pat clasped her hands, "We're gonna have a good time. You, me, my new friend, Mayor Villager from _Animal Crossing_…"

Jace did a double take, "Wait, what?"

"Yeah!" Maple said, "He'll be cooking tonight at the Winter Bistro! Golden Fondue! Made of eggnog! Can't wait!"

"Right…" Jace said bleakly.

**xxx**

_**Ski Resort Main Lounge**_

"Seriously! A date with Maple? I can't be on a date with Maple! Let alone SURVIVE a date with Maple!" Jace poured out his feelings to an old woman in her seat at the sitting area.

The old woman stared back at that young man who just showed up out of nowhere and struck a conversation with her. That was her punishment for smiling at him. And now he was pouring out his teenage drama to her and she wasn't in the mood for it! She has grandkids for that kind of talk!

But Jace thought otherwise. Since Hunt and Jenn were giving the Nintendo characters a tour to their winter ski resort, he had no one to talk to about his Maple problem. And this old lady just happened to catch his attention. If it wasn't for her sweet listening skills, he'd freak.

He dropped to the seat next to her and let out a huge sigh.

"I'll tell ya ma'am. I don't know if I'm ready for such commitment. I mean, I've dated in the past. Heck, my last date was last Saturday night." He grinned mischievously, "Although it wasn't really a date. We just got _really_ drunk and there was a bed right next to us! Hee-Hee!"

The old lady frowned in disgust.

"Hey, don't blame me! Blame my good looks! No one can resist this chunky hunk." He swept his hand over his upper body then brushed his hair back, "… with the sexy mop."

The frown on the old woman deepened.

"Used to be a nerdy geek y'know? Like Hunt." He glanced up in space, "And even so, I still don't know how to go on a conversation without sounding cocky or unappreciative."

Someone was laughing. Jace turned around and he saw a girl pass by, looking at him. She was African-American, super gorgeous, sported a black coat jacket, skinny jeans and matching boots. Her scarf that was tucked underneath the jacket looked soft and strangely expensive despite the cheap getup.

"Talking to yourself, I presume?" the girl spoke.

Scratch that American part. She was African-_British_.

"Wha-!" Jace scoffed, "Noo… I wasn't talking to myself! Just talking to this sweet old lady right—!"

He now stared at an empty seat. "Huh?"

The girl laughed, "Men. They sure are something."

"Oh-ho!" Jace stood up and approached her, "Riiiight… well, hate to see you leave sweetheart. But I'd love to watch you walk away."

The girl giggled, "You're funny. For a Chunk-o-Hunk."

"It's chunky-hunk with the sexy mop." He corrected, "And you think _I'm_ funny? Thought _I_ was the only one. Not that I care."

Jace bit his lower lip. He's got to stop sounding so cocky and idiotic. But the girl was enjoying this.

"Hey, have you ever met someone that you feel so comfortable around? Y'know, you really hit it off with them on the first convo?" she asked.

"Well the old lady was my first." There was an awkward pause, "Not THAT first! Ughh… but I totally know what you mean."

"Yeah…" the girl sighed, "me too. And I can't wait to meet him."

The girl snobbishly passed by him, gave him a gentle pat on his cheek and walked away like nothing happened. _Oooh! Burn!_

It took a while for Jace to process what just happened. By the time he recovered, he turned to her, "Hey, I forgot to ask—!"

But she was gone.

"…your name?" he sighed, "Wow… funny _and _hot. My type of girl."

**xxx**

_**Later that day…**_

Jace walked down the lobby and finally spotted the British girl sitting at one of the sitting areas after what felt years of searching. She appeared to be preoccupied on her phone, but he didn't care. He approached her, confidently tucking his hands into his jeans pocket.

"Met your first convo yet?" he asked.

She jumped. Her breath caught in her throat at the sound of his voice calling out to her from behind. She turned around to watch him stride toward her.

"Oh," she stood up, smirking, "well, if it isn't Mister sexy Bon-Bon!"

Jace frowned; "It's Chunky—!"

She flew a hand to his face, "Save it, love." She said before leaning toward him as if to playfully pucker her lip, "And yes, I've met my first convo, and we're still looking." She winked and pulled back from him.

"Yeah?" Jace gave her a cocky smile. "Well, I just got a crazy idea." He leaned forward her in turn, as if wanting to whisper to her a secret. She looked at him questionably.

"How about I help you find him at the Winter Bistro tonight?" he said, "Tonight's special is Golden Fondue."

The girl's smile returned, "Well…" she brushed her only blue-colored lock of her jet-black hair behind her ear and stepped before him.

"I _am_ quite fond of fondue." She brought her face within an inch of his, "…as I am so _fooond_ of you." She whispered before running a gentle finger across his chest to his chin.

Jace gasped, feeling her sensual touch and the hot breath of hers hit his face like a psychic kiss from the sun goddess.

The girl turned on her heel and started walking away. Jace couldn't keep himself from watching _her_ sexy Bon-Bon—hotter than Samus's in short-shorts—walk out of sight, he was having trouble recalling something important to tell…no…to ask her.

"W-wait! Pretty lady! Pretty sexy!" he shouted, sounding desperate, "What's your name? Can I get your name at least?"

She spun half a circle in place and while walking backward she shouted back, "Cassie!" then she winked, "Call me Cassie."

She turned back and walked away. Jace watched. Instead of an enamored sigh, a feral growl sounded at the back of his throat instead.

"She's hhhhaaaawt!" he licked his lower lip, "Hottie hottie hottie HAWT!"

"No kidding!" a voice joined in the conversation, "What's her name?"

"Cassie." He said softly, "Pretty sexy Cassie with the British accent."

"Oooooooh-WEE!" another voice spoke, "Just look at what the sly dog just caught from the _luuuv _lunch!"

It took a moment for Jace to realize that wasn't his conscience talking. That sounded like a tween girl! And a grown-ass man!

His eyes snapped up in dread and he turned sharply around. Viridi, Palutena, and Hades were standing behind him, lying on lazyboy chairs eating popcorns.

"GUYS!" he shouted, turning red of embarrassment, "What the—! What are you doing here?"

"Just supporting you on this twisted chapter of your looooove life." Palutena said, dunking another popcorn down her throat.

Viridi peaked at Jace through her summer shades, "Sooo…" she sing-song, "You and Pretty lady Cassie are gonna have Golden Fondue tonight huh? Look at you, you little sly dog you!"

That poised grin came back to Jace's face, "Well, I do have a thing or two with the ladies. Too bad they can't all resist a-the chunky-hunk with the sexy mop."

"_Nobody_ calls you that, desperate player." Hades snored. The smile from Jace vanished.

"Makes me wonder though…" Hades went on, "how is that _honking_ chunk of yours gonna serenade two girls on the same date at the same time? Dramatic twist everyone?"

Jace's eyes widened, "Wait… what?"

Viridi leaned forward with a bullhorn on hand, "Your date with Maple!" she shouted on it, sending a blast of cold Viridi voice through him like winter wind.

"Remember Jace, you promised this night was going to be hers." Palutena reminded.

Panic washed over Jace like a tidal wave. That overconfidence was no longer present in him, "Oh no." he gasped, "My date with Maple! I DID made a promise I'd be there for her after she turned 15! But I can't stand Cassie up! She could be the girl of my dreams!"

His heart pounded at this sudden twist of fate, "Aw man, two girls? Now what am I gonna do?"

"You could double-date!" Viridi proposed.

"No."

"Or two-timing them." Hades added.

"No!"

"Or be honest with them." Palutena offered.

"DO YOU GUYS WANT ME DEAD?!"

**xxx**

_**Resort Guest Room**_

"There is one way we can play this out." Hades said before sweeping his hand in the air in an arc shape before Palutena, Viridi, and Jace.

Jace watched dark clouds forming in the air until they thickened into rectangular form. The blackness vanished in a blast and it revealed a mirror.

"The Mirror of Truth?" he gasped at the sight of it. That was the mirror that created Dark Pit.

"Hades? No!" Palutena scolded.

"What?" Hades said, "it's perfect. Kid makes a carbon copy of himself, goes on his dates with both destiny and child, and nobody gets hurt."

"What if the girls find out?" Viridi asked, "ever considered that?"

Jace nodded, "yeah, what if they find out? Besides what are the chances that my clone will not turn on me? ZERO!"

Hades rolled his eyes, "Ugh, relaaaax." He said, walking behind Jace, "we'll just teach him to be good."

"But what if-?"

Jace felt Hades slam his hands on his back, and he flew right through the mirror. The mirror shattered around him as he dropped and rolled on the carpet.

His mind spun in panic as he recovered from his fall. Hades had sent him right through the Mirror of Truth and now there was another copy of him in the room. He rolled into sitting position to see his worst nightmare right before him, also in the exact same sitting position as he was.

"Ladies! And just a man." Hades sarcastically said, "in the spirit of the season, let's give a cold winter welcome to Naughty Jace. Naughty Jace, meet your goody-two-shoe doppelgänger," he rolled his eyes as he said it, "Nice Jace."

Jace stood up. Naughty Jace stood up too. They approached and studied each other, hand on chin, head cocked on one side, one moving exactly like the other.

"This oughta be a disaster waiting to happen." Palutena said.

"Let's just get out of here before we actually witness the disaster!" Viridi proposed, and Jace no longer felt the deities' presence in the room.

He looked around briefly, turned back to his clone and sighed in defeat, "...and I thought Simon was the least of my problem."

"Hi!" Naughty Jace waved with a genuine smile on his face, startling Jace.

"Uhh...h-hi?" Jace waved back. Naughty Jace smiled broadly. He didn't look evil at all.

"You know who you are right?" He asked.

"I'm you!" The double replied cheerfully.

"...and you know what to do right?"

The double paused in thought, "...I'm uhhh... supposed to be dating a girl?"

Jace grinned, "Yes." He pointed in gesture.

"So... who should I see? Maple or Cassie?"

"Maple. But here's the thing. We're gonna be in the same restaurant so I wanna make sure we don't sit close to each other, okay?"

The double pulled two hands up and a beaming smile. Maybe he shouldn't be called Naughty after all. He was really, really nice!

"Perfect!" He let out a relieved sigh, "okay! Let's get this over with!"

He turned around and left the room, totally failing to catch a glimpse of evil twinkling his doppelgänger's eyes.

**xxx**

_**Winter Ski Bistro**_

-Jace glanced at his watch on his wrist. It was 15 minutes past the hour and Cassie was still a no show. He adjusted his tuxedo. He was choking in it. He had never been comfortable in a tux.

"Hey Jace!"

He heard Maple. His heart skipped a beat. Or three beats. She was not supposed to be here! He turned to see her in a beautiful satin red dress with a white scarf around her neck. She even had on makeup. She was gorgeous and went all out for him, it had robbed his breath for a moment.

"M-Maple!" He said before pulling out a smile, "Heeeey! What are you...what are you doing here?"

"We're here for our date! Remember?" Maple said.

"Right." He said through gritted teeth. Now he was gonna be stuck with Maple! Where was his double when you needed him?

"I actually thought you stood me up for a second because I thought I saw you with another girl in that restaurant! But it turns out I was paranoid over nothing 'cuz here you are!"

"WHAT?" Jace cut off. He glanced into the restaurant past Maple and there was Cassie, at a table...WITH his double! And they made a toast with each a glass of sparkling.

The double caught sight of Jace, pulled out a devilish smile and winked at him. He REALLY was the Naughty one!

"That little fu-!" He cut off short as he faced to Maple, "uhhh... fudge cake is not on the menu tonight. I am so sorry." He turned around to leave. "We should go to another place where they have-!"

Maple yanked him close to her, "No!" She shouted sternly, but quickly recovered from her outburst. "we should eat here." She said, "I really wanna try the Villager's Golden Eggnog Fondue. It's the highlight of the Christmas season and I don't want to miss it."

Next thing Jace knew, Maple dragged him to an empty table, reserved for both of them, and was two tables away from Evil Jace and Cassie.

He caught Evil Jace tilt his head sideways and flash his eyebrows at Cassie with a grin. Then he saw Cassie. Her skin tone turned red and she smiled while twirling her hair at him. They were FLIRTING! And that freak show was supposed to be HIM!

"What are you looking at?" Maple asked.

"Huh?"

Maple turned around, about to look.

"Nothing!" He shouted. She jumped back, startled. "I wasn't looking at anything! Uhhh..." He turned around to see a servant walking past with a bottle of champagne, "YOU! Garçon?" He shouted for his attention. "Drink! NOW!"

The servant approached with the champagne and served the duo. Maple was enjoying this serenade, not paying close attention to Jace becoming more and more nervous by the second. His plan was going down the frigging drain.

Villager stepped in front of the restaurant crowd and started pulling stuffs from out of his pocket: cheese, eggnog bottle, milk, sugar, ladle, a large cauldron-size sauce pan, even a torch. Already lit! He set the cauldron on a table and one wave of the torch under the table and it caught fire. The water sprinklers came on but couldn't douse the fire. Villager started pouring down all the ingredients in the cauldron.

"Is that even safe?"

Jace heard Cassie ask his evil fake self.

"Uhh..." The fake Jace caught his double attention. Jace shook his head and mouthed not to say or ruin anything for him. Too late.

"Oh yeah." He smiled cockily, "it's perfectly safe! Heck we should go sit by the blazing fire."

"NO!" Jace squealed.

Maple jumped. "Are you all right?" She asked.

"Uhh," he hesitated, "yeah. I'm-!" He paused, observing Cassie and his faux self.

Cassie was shaking her head saying, "I don't think we should. Not until the fire get doused. And that awkward looking chef is freaking me out. Have you seen the eyes? The face looks like a mask."

That's Villager to you, Jace thought. Strangely looking since 2014.

"I think it's totally safe!" said Fake Jace.

"No, I don't think it's safe."

"All right fine. I'll prove it to you." Fake Jace cleared his throat, "Hey you! Creepy chef!" He shouted, catching Villager's attention.

"Toss us a hot fondue ball for the fine lady here will ya?"

Jace thought his heart went into cardiac arrest.

"WHAT?" Cassie screamed. "Are you crazy?"

"Jace!" Maple called him. He turned to his date whom he had forgotten. "Are you sure you're okay? Your face looks like a zombie."

Jace watched Villager spun his ladle in the cauldron and then swung it above his head, lifting a giant snowball-shaped eggnog fondue ball in flames in the air. The menacing fondue ball went straight for Cassie. Cassie screamed as everyone in the restaurant watched.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!" Jace finally yelled at Maple, "That freak is gonna hurt my girl!" He jumped off his seat, leapt on tables until he reached Cassie. He tackled her to the ground, seconds before the enflamed fondue ball knocked off the chair where she sat in.

But the fondue ball didn't explode into a messy flood of cheese. It kept on rolling, past panicked restaurant guests who got out of the way, and out of the restaurant. Villager now had a face of panic and ran after his fondue ball of terror.

Jace got off Cassie. Cassie moaned in pain and held her head.

"Are you okay?" He asked her with concern.

"awww man." Evil Jace harrumphed, "thanks a lot for ruining my date, you relationship backstabber."

Cassie blinked, still holding her head. She was staring at two versions of her same date.

"What the hell is going on?" Another girl said with outrage in her tone of voice. Jace realized that wasn't Cassie speaking because her mouth didn't move.

He looked behind him to see his forgotten date Maple; her eyes sparkling red with fury.

**xxx**

_**Later that night…**_

Jace spotted Maple, sitting at one of the lodge's terrace overlooking the Christmas stars of the night in the cold. She was cuddled with a warm blanket, hot cocoa, and was with her BFF Pat, and Kirby by her side.

"I can't believe he ignored you the entire date!" said Pat with venom in her tone of voice. "Seriously he makes such a lousy companion to hang out with!"

Maple made a solemn shake of head, "don't worry about it." She said, "what's done is done."

"At least we're all alone... With Kirby and a snack for all of us." Pat reached for a small plate of eggnog fondue snowball on stick sitting at a table before her. The snack was covered in snowball residue but Pat didn't care. She grabbed one, took a bite out of it and handed it to Maple. Maple took a bite out of it too.

Kirby observed the two friends chewing the fondue quietly.

"You're right." Maple spoke with mouth full, "Kirby AND Eggnog fondue on a stick do make a dumped girl feel better."

Kirby squealed in delight, "whaoooh!"

"I know right?" Pat said, "Better than ice cream!"

Jace took another step and its noise caught the girls' ears. They turned around and their content faces turned dark. Kirby looked at Jace with curiosity.

"Uhh...M-Maple?" Jace muttered quietly, "can we talk? Please?"

Pat rolled her eyes, "Ugh, get lost, chunky!" She snarled, "Maple doesn't want your company!"

Jace frowned, "chunky?" He whimpered.

"It's fine Pat." Maple said, "I'll talk to him."

Pat looked at her friend. "You sure?"

Maple nodded.

Pat let out a grunting sigh, but got off the chair anyway, "Come on Kirby. We got more eggnog ball to salvage."

Kirby also got off the chair, excitement sparkled in his eyes, and he followed Pat back inside the building. It was just Jace and Maple at the terrace now. Maple made a face.

"I know." Jace sighed in response, "I'm sorry. I'm a horrible boyfriend."

"No," Maple gnashed her teeth, "I'm making the face because I can't stand the eggnog ball." She spat the residue back on the plate next to the others. Now it was Jace's turn to frown.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I had to make Pat and Kirby believe that I like it, so that they will feel better over what you put me through. But yeah, you ARE a horrible boyfriend."

"Right."

"And not just horrible!" Her angry voice caught back her Scottish accent, "you're lousy too! And ignorant! And definitely NOT sexy but you really are chunky like a 600 kilo lazy man who can't even spend half a second exercising, and your hair is worse than Bieber-!"

"Okay, I get it!" Jace almost snapped.

Maple turned to stare at him. He sulked, "sorry. Again." He sat on the arm of the chair, shoulders dropped.

Maple studied him for a brief moment, "You're not good at apologizing are you?" She asked, now her voice at normal range with its American accent back on.

Jace shrugged, "actually, I'm not good at making girl friends." He paused, "let alone having one."

Maple shifted position to face him, "But I'm trying to be yours! Why can't you be mine?" She paused, "Is it because of the age difference?"

"Wuh..." Jace hesitated, "it's not just the age difference. It's also the fact that I see you as more than just a friend!" He then quickly added, "And by that I mean, besides Jenn, you're like my sister. You and Pat."

Maple stared with mouth open in surprise. She did not expected that response.

"...and I never had a sister." Jace went on, "And I don't want to ruin that by us..."

He hesitated, unable to find his words.

"...becoming a couple." Maple finished.

Quiet doused on the duo as Jace met Maple's eyes. They no longer looked angry. They were at peace. He breathed out and both friends turned away to look at the stars.

"That girl. Cassie." Maple broke the silence, "you like her don't you?"

Jace sighed, "yeah but," he said, "Now it's too late. My evil version ruined things for me."

She chuckled, "Yeah, speaking of that, for a moment there I thought that evil version of yours was Simon. But I gotta say he looked more vicious than him."

Jace chuckled, "No kidding."

Maple and Jace exchanged one more look. Maple smiled, "don't worry. You'll find a girl soon. And who knows? You might not need to be all... Whatcha call it? Sexy mop to impress her

Jace turned red, "what? Oh come on! The sexy mop is real!"

Maple laughed, "Yeah right. But no really!" She said, "Don't try too much. Just be yourself. And you'll be fine."

"Thanks." He said after a brief pause, "...and don't worry about finding a guy too because you'll find someone way cuter than me."

Maple raised eyebrows in shock.

"What? I can be up-front at times!"

Maple chortled. Jace laughed along. Finally silence fell once more on the two friends as they watched the stars under the Christmas night.

**xxx**

**End of Part 1**

**Next:  
>Part 2 – Santa Trackin' with Bowser and Aiden<br>**

**xxx**


	3. Part 2 - Santa Trackin w Bowser & Aiden

**Disclaimer**: The Smash Bros. series belongs to Nintendo. While the Bayonetta series belongs to Platinum Games and Sega, and Watch_Dogs belongs to Ubisoft.

* * *

><p><strong>SUPER SMASHING CHRISTMAS DAY WITH AIDEN &amp; BAY<strong>

**Part 2_ – Santa Trackin' with Bowser and Aiden  
><em>**

**xxx**

**Winter Ski Resort Reception Lobby**

Hunt and Pat walked to the reception desk where Hunt placed the card key to his room before the receptionist.

"Ma'am, I think there's been a mistake. This key card isn't mine." He said.

"It isn't?" The woman took the card and examined it, "Oh." She chuckled, "I'm sorry. I gave you the wrong card. You're Riders right?"

"My friend is."

"I accidentally gave you a guest card under Aiden Pearce. Well, at least that's one alphabetized letter down the list." She proceeded to put the key away.

"Wait, whoa!" Hunt's scream made the lady jump, "Back up one second. Did you just said… Aiden Pearce?"

"Yeah."

"_The _Aiden Pearce?"

The lady once again nodded.

"You know him?" Pat asked Hunt.

"Pssht, yeah! He's from _Watch Dogs_!"

"Is it a movie?" Pat asked.

"No, an _Ubisoft_ game! Open World Shooter. Award-winning. He's…" Hunt paused, looking at the lady before him, "…well, he's kind of a voice actor."

The lady smiled, "Ohhh… Aiden Pearce is a _video game_ character." She corrected.

Hunt's face flushed pink, "Right. He is. Guess you know what's going on here."

"I've seen a giant Donkey Kong on Live TV. So I know what's going on here." She said sarcastically, "But again I'm sorry for handing you his key. And also Mr. Pearce doesn't permit any visitors at this time."

She pulled out a drawer before her knee and slid the key into the guests' key folder. "He wants to spend his holiday without any disturbance."

"I bet you he's setting up a hacking system in that room," Hunt said, "ready to spy on anyone here with smartphone, tablets…" he then gently tapped the monitor that was in front of the receptionist, "…and a computer with WiFi."

The receptionist swallowed. "W-well, whatever Mr. Pearce is doing shouldn't be any of your concern." She pulled out the correct guest key, "Here you go. And again, sorry for the inconvenience." She forced a smile and went back to her computer.

Just as Hunt and Pat took their leave, the receptionist watched them from one eye corner, went to her phone, and pressed a button. Dial tone.

"Yes. Tom? Can you make sure all the WiFi access points in the resort are highly secured?"

**xxx**

Hunt and Pat walked across the hallway. Pat studied the numbers on each door and got nervous.

"Err, Hunt?" she said, "this isn't the way to your suite. We're going to Suite 325. Not…"

Hunt stopped before a suite door. Pat stared at it.

"…about to enter Suite 235." She finished her sentence, "Is that Aiden Pearce's suite?"

"The one and only." Hunt grinned.

"But we weren't supposed to disturb Aiden Pearce!" she said.

Hunt gently knocked at the door.

"Why do you think we're dressed up like Room Service?"

Pat looked at her clothes and shook her head, "We're not wearing any Room Service uniforms."

Hunt pulled out a glowing 3DS flipped it open and touched the touch screen. A magic wand formed into his hand.

"Oh hell no. You are NOT—!"

Too late. Hunt waved the wand in a circle motion and a puff of violet smoke filled over him and Pat. The smoke cleared. Pat looked at her clothes and Hunt's clothes. They were now in red Room Service uniforms, with a white table carrying a covered plate and two bottles of ciders next to it.

"We are now." Hunt grinned.

The door swung open. Hunt and Pat entered the room.

"Hello, Mr. Pearce." Hunt said, "It's so good to see—!"

Pat gasped. Hunt stood there frozen. They saw Aiden Pearce tied up in a chair, and next to him was Bowser holding on to Aiden's profiler.

"Well, well, well!" Bowser grunted, "If it isn't the little brat! And the girlfriend with the glasses!"

"I'm not wearing glasses." Pat said.

"I was talking about Blondie."

Hunt's face turned red. "How many times must I tell you Bowser, I…AM…A…BOY! And what are you doing here? Aiden specifically said we're not supposed to disturb him!"

"Not when he has connection with Santa Claus!" Bowser grunted.

Hunt and Pat looked at each other then turned back to Bowser. "Wait. What?" Hunt said.

"I'm getting my revenge on this holly jolly red ball of fur!" he said.

"And capturing a world-renowned criminal hacker is gonna benefit you how?" Pat said.

"He so happens to know Santa Claus." Bowser said, "Did you not hear me the first time?"

Hunt and Pat started laughing out loud. Both Bowser and Aiden frowned, watching them laugh until they stopped.

"…wait. What?" Hunt muttered again.

"Why are you laughing?" Bowser muttered.

"Is this for real?" Pat gasped.

Bowser went to a laptop sitting on a desk and flipped it around for Pat and Hunt to see. The face of an old man in beard and a festive red hat was shown.

"Name: Nicholas St. Germain. Originally from the Land of Ireland. He calls himself Nick. As in St. Nick."

"Uhh, actually…" Pat was about to speak but Aiden ripped the duct tape off his mouth and gasped. "I don't know what you kids are doing but this isn't a safe place to be."

"Hey, how did you…?" Bowser gasped, "You snapped out of your duct tape!"

"Yeah, that was pathetic." Aiden said, "If I were you, overgrown lizard, I'd get a better duct tape."

Smoke shot out of Bowser's nostrils, "Oh yeah? Well…" he clutched hard on Aiden's head and pulled him back. He closed in on his face and whispered, "If I were you, I'd get hacking and find me some goodies worth for my stocking." He pressed the profiler to Aiden's face, "So get cracking!"

"Leave this room now kids!" Aiden warned, "This is my fight!"

Pat was about to say something again, but Hunt interrupted her, "No!" he pushed the cart asides and ripped his Room Service uniform off himself. He was now in his boxers and t-shirt.

"This is OUR fight!"

Pat screamed and looked away. Hunt in his undies had to be the most disturbing thing she'd seen in her life. And it topped that Health class video she was forced to watch about the birth of a human baby. Bowser made a face and so did Aiden.

Hunt looked at himself. "Oh crud. I should've worn my Kung-fu uniform underneath it. Oh well…" he struck a fighting pose, "WAHOOO!"

He leapt forward Bowser. Bowser stretched out his claws toward him and grabbed him by the torso. He turned around and swung, sending Hunt flying on a wall near a window. Aiden ducked as the window shattered, forcing Pat to scream.

Hunt pushed himself up to his feet and watched Bowser shoot a fireball out his mouth. Hunt rolled out of the way. Bowser ran toward him, ready to grab him again. Hunt somersaulted over the overgrown Koopa King, landed right behind him and threw a sweep kick under Bowser. Bowser tripped and fell on his face.

Hunt hopped on Bowser's back, but his feet struck a spike. He jumped back, yowling. Bowser pulled out a cold grin. Now was his chance.

He turned around, swung his arm and pulled Hunt into a hug. Hunt gasped, "No-no-no-no-no-no!"

Too late. Bowser leapt from the floor, into the air, to body slam Hunt. They landed on the table with the laptop. The laptop flew into the air. Aiden watched his device ready to hit a wall. Lucky for him, Pat ran and grabbed it into her arms. It was safe. For now.

Bowser stood up, raised a foot and drove it toward Hunt. Hunt rolled out of the way. The Koopa's foot struck wooden splinter. The Koopa yowled and danced on his feet.

Hunt grabbed a piece of table wood, approached Bowser and tapped his shoulder. Bowser turned around. Hunt swung. Bowser flew facefirst to more splinters. Bowser squealed in pain.

Hunt dropped the wood and brushed dirt off his nose.

Bowser rolled onto his back to stare at Hunt. He was completely bruised up in wooden splinters and his foot felt dislocated. Fury lit up in his eyes.

"Come at me, you overgrown freak!" Hunt taunted, dancing in place like a Capoeira martial-artist.

"Oh it's ON!" Bowser roared.

Hunt leapt forward Bowser with a fist for his face. Bowser dove at Hunt with his claws drawn out. One hit between one of them could decide the winner.

But Pat had enough. She settled the laptop down and jumped in front of the two fighters, her arms sideways over them.

"STOP!" she yelled, looking at both fighters. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A SANTA CLAUS!"

"There is!" Bowser, Aiden, and Hunt all shouted.

"No! There is not!" Pat barked back before going to the laptop. "Nicholas St. Germain is NOT St. Nick! He's Maple's grandfather from the Alps! She and her family are gonna visit his farm and spend their New Year vacation there! And she invited me!"

"And how do you know that?" Hunt asked, out of breath.

Pat pulled out her iPhone and went to the Photo app to pull up Grandpa Nicholas's picture with Maple in it. She then shoved it to Hunt's face, "Because she sent me his picture!" she then turned around to show it to Aiden and Bowser.

Silence filled the room.

"Ohh…" Aiden muttered.

"Wait…" Bowser muttered, "So Santa Claus isn't real?"

Pat shut her phone off, "What did you think?"

Bowser turned red of shame, "No wonder I haven't gotten any presents since I was a baby."

"We only get presents from family and friends." Pat said, "But they made us think there was a Santa since we were kids." She rolled her eyes, "it's a silly superstition if you asked me."

Bowser looked at Aiden, who glared at him. Bowser handed him the profiler. "Sorry about holding you hostage."

Aiden sighed, "That's okay. I'd get my profiler back but…" Aiden then looked at himself, then back at Bowser. "But as you can see, I'm all tied up."

"Oh right." Bowser put a finger into his mouth then pulled it out and touched the rope. The rope melted by fire and Aiden was freed. Aiden snatched his Profiler from Bowser's hand.

"Wait, Bowser. You never had a proper Christmas?" Hunt asked the Koopa King.

Bowser, still red of shame, shrugged in response.

"Why don't you join us for our Christmas Gift opening tomorrow morning?" Hunt said, "And then you can join us also for the dinner! We'll have Barbeque Christmas goose and rum-flavored eggnog! It'll be fun!"

"Ohhh…" Bowser licked his lips, "I'd kill for some eggnog."

Hunt forced a nervous smile.

Pat rolled her eyes, "Ugh, forget that." She turned to Aiden, "Care to explain why you, Aiden Pearce, was spying on my best friend's grandfather?"

Aiden was silent for a minute. He then shrugged. "I actually thought he _was _Santa Claus. So I was tracking his every move until Christmas Day."

"What?" she burst out laughing, "You think he has a secret Reindeer stable hidden under his farm, ready for takeoff on Christmas Eve for his Midnight run?"

"Hey!" Aiden snarled, "Can a hacker dream once a while? And besides, who the hell are you? I specifically said 'No visitors!'"

Pat shook her head.

Hunt began dragging both Bowser and Pat out the room, "So, sorry for the disturbance, Mr. Pearce." He pushed them out, "but if it makes you feel any better. Have a Merry Christmas."

"You wanna talk disturbance?" Pat snorted, "How about putting some clothes on?"

"Get out!" Aiden said.

Hunt swung the door shut. It was just Aiden now in the room. He turned to stare at the photo of that old man in the laptop. The one that girl said was her best friend's grandfather. He huffed in defeat.

"Another Santa Claus hunting season wasted. Bah-humbug."

**xxx**

**End of Part 2  
><strong>

**Next:  
>Part 3 – Sleigh Riding with Sonic and Bayonetta<br>**

**xxx**


	4. Part 3 - Sleigh Riding w Sonic and Bay

**Disclaimer**: The Smash Bros. series belongs to Nintendo. While the Bayonetta series belongs to Platinum Games and Sega, and Watch_Dogs belongs to Ubisoft.

* * *

><p><strong>SUPER SMASHING CHRISTMAS DAY WITH AIDEN &amp; BAY<strong>

**Part 3_ – Sleigh Riding with Sonic and Bayonetta  
><em>**

**xxx**

**_Dimentio's Winter Ski Resort (earlier that day…)_**

-Mario had been to many enchanting places in the past: Delfino Plaza, the Comet Observatory… the kingdom in the sky, Nimbus Kingdom, especially took the cake.

But when he stepped inside the Winter Ski Lodge of the Dimentio family in Sweden, it was nothing compared to where he had been in the past.

The lodge was huge. Like Princess Peach's Castle made of wood. A single open chamber with pillars of maple and pine with large windows at every wall surrounded a glowing Brazilian cherry floor.

A vibrant skylight invited the sun in, which heavily reflected its light on the cold snow. The two large conventional glass doors opened into the snowy mountainside, allowing men, women, and children of all ages, cultures, and colorful winter wear, to stream in and out of the lodge, pumping the place with holiday excitement. It was the perfect winter vacation spot.

"Welcome gang!" Jace spread his arms out in a welcoming stance, "to the true happiest place on Earth! The _Chalet Dimensionnelle_!"

"It's actually called the Dimentio Winter Ski Resort." Jenn said, stifling a laugh over her cousin's corny joke.

Jace dropped his arms down, "Way to ruin the moment, Jenn."

Jenn smirked, then turned to the Nintendo characters, "Little quick history about this place. This resort was founded by our grandfather Rinaldi Dimentio and used to be a vacation home for the Dimentio family. But people kept on coming to the place, mistaking it for a winter ski resort that he decided to renovate the place into one. Hence its title Dimentio Ski Resort. It's still successful even today."

"It's beautiful." Princess Peach said, cozily wrapping herself up at the welcoming warmth of crisp fire blanketing the air.

"Is it?" Hunt asked, "As in, more beautiful than the Nintendo world? Huh? Huh?"

Mario and Peach exchanged nervous glances before turning to the others Nintendo characters with them: Luigi, Link, Fox, Kirby, Pikachu, and Samus in a red and white Winter Suit with matching earmuffs.

They all shrugged. They didn't know how to compare certain places in this world and the ones back home but one thing they knew for sure; this world was very different than their own.

"Don't worry guys." Jace said, somehow sensing what they were thinking, "Someday soon we're gonna get you back into your world. I promise."

Mario smiled, almost blushing. He and the others were so sure they'd be back in the Nintendo World since the meteor event was averted and both worlds were saved from destruction. Alas, that didn't happen. But since then, they've been spending a lot of time with their new friends from this world. Jace, Hunt and Jenn were the best of them. And there were couple more still back in New York: Maple, Pat, Hans, even the eccentric Noir and crazy ones like Nerphi and Ryan Somith.

"Thanks, Jace." Mario said.

"Glad to see that confidence in you again." Luigi commented.

"Yeah, for a moment there, I thought you'd either get stuck as the lunatic moody Jace or the sniveling chicken who's afraid of worms." Jenn joked. Hunt let out a chortling laugh. The other characters couldn't stop laughing as well.

But Jace wasn't laughing. "Ha-ha. Very funny." He said through gritted teeth, "First of all, you KNOW that that lunatic moody Jace wasn't me, right? It was Simon. And second, I'm not afraid of worms. I'm afraid of snakes. And they're the only things I'm afraid of."

"Hey, is that Pat and Maple over there?" Link pointed over at the front desk.

Jace squealed and slipped behind Samus, who happened to be very tall with a slender delicate figure.

"I thought you said snakes were the only things you were _afraid_ of." Samus said, "Don't tell me you're afraid of girls too."

Maple turned to the characters' direction. A huge smile came to her face at their sight. She tapped her friend Pat and pointed. Pat looked up. She smiled brightly as well.

"It's not girls I'm afraid of." Jace said, "I'm afraid of _Maple!_"

The characters gasped, "Really?"

"Maple?" Hunt said.

Jenn placed a hand on her hips, "What did you do to her?" she asked with a scowl.

"Nothing!" Jace hissed. "Other than the fact that she's _obsessed_ with me!"

"Well guess what? She's coming." Samus took a step aside, "Tell her straight up and deal with it."

"Wha—!"

"Hey guys!" Maple exclaimed before turning to Jace, "Hey Jace! Meeeerrry Christmas!"

Jace stared back at her like a deer caught in a headlight. Now was Mario's cue.

"Merry Christmas to you too girls!" he said, "We should-a probably step aside. Leave you alone with your _boy-friend_."

Jace glared at him.

"Good idea." Peach added and all the others agreed along as they started walking away from a shocked Jace. All, except Luigi.

"I wanna watch." He said with a goofy grin on his face.

Mario shot his hand out to Luigi, grabbed him by the suspenders and yanked him away, leaving Jace alone with the girls.

**xxx**

Jenn didn't watch where she was going in the lobby when she bumped into something furry. She jumped back and so did the furry creature. It was Knuckles.

"Hey, watch where you're going?" he snapped.

Jenn froze up. She was unable to stop staring at Knuckles. Then his friend came in: Sonic the Hedgehog!

"Whoa-ohh!" Sonic said cheerfully, "Well, if it isn't the Mario bros. and his Wrecking Crew!"

"S-S-So-Son-Son-Son-SSSSONIC?" Hunt blurted out, "As in Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Sonic and Knuckles briefly glanced at each other, "I guess that's me." Sonic blankly said.

"I'M A HUGE FAN!" Hunt roared, "A HUUUUUUGE FAAAAN!"

Mario and Luigi pulled Hunt away, "Err, ignore my friend here." Mario said.

"He's just a _wee_ bit overwhelmed." Luigi added.

"WHAAAAAAAAAOOOOOEEEEY! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

Sonic and Knuckles observed Hunt howling with laughter.

"I REALLY CAN'T BELIEVE IT PEOPLE! IT'S SONIC! SONIC! IS! IN! THE! HOWWWUSE!"

"Emphasis on the wee bit?" Knuckles clicked his tongue, "Riiight…"

"Hunt?" Jenn patted Hunt's shoulder, "Don't you have a room to go get? The sooner we can get settle the better."

Hunt nodded, still staring with his doe-eyes, at Sonic. He finally walked away.

"Settling in huh?" Knuckles said, "Well just so you know, this is the spot of the Sonic Team ONLY. So you're not welcome here in this ski resort."

"Wait what?" Jenn gasped.

"What do you mean?" The Mario brothers asked together.

"Now, now, don't take it personally, friends." Sonic said, "We like you. We just don't like you, been seeing with us."

Mario and Luigi's jaws dropped. Jenn raised an eyebrow, "You're kiddin' me?"

"No." Knuckles voiced out, "We're not kiddin, sweetheart. The Dimentio Winter Ski Resort happens to be our turf. No mustached brothers allowed."

Knuckles then caught sight of Pikachu, Kirby, Pit, and Link ahead, coming over from a foyer. Donkey Kong was with them also. "And that _includes_ your friends." He added.

"But that's-a not fair!" Luigi barked.

"Guys, you should try the Swedish Croissants over at the Euro Café." Pit said, "They're AMAZING! I feel like I've died and gone to Heaven."

Pikachu and Kirby squealed in agreement. DK grunted in agreement.

"Hey, what's going on?" Link asked.

"Apparently, we're-a not welcome here in the Ski Resort." Mario said, "Rules made by Sonic and Knuckles here."

Pit, Link, Kirby and Pikachu glared in surprise. DK bared his teeth and snarled like a beast.

Jenn pulled out a screenshot of the latest _Mario and Sonic Olympics_ game from her smartphone and turned to Knuckles, "Hey smart-Alec. Look." She stretched out the phone, its screen facing Knuckles.

Knuckles and Sonic gasped. "You have the entire event recorded on DVD?" Sonic asked.

"No." Jenn said, pulling her phone away, "It's a video game. And it's popular. And you guys were having a good time on there."

"Oh pish-posh." Knuckles threw a dismissive hand. Sonic simply shook his head.

"I have an idea." Link stepped forward, "How about we battle you for it?"

A smirk formed over Sonic's face, "Nah. I have a much better idea." He said, "We'll have a sleigh ride competition for it. Winner gets to stay in the lodge! Loser will get the boot."

"And if we both lose?" Link asked.

"That's easy!" Jenn said, "Both losers will leave the resort!"

"JENN!" the Nintendo characters barked out in protest. Jenn jumped back, startled.

"What? There's NO way I'm going to let Sonic and company keep this resort. If everyone goes down, nobody gets the winter vacation we deserved!"

Sonic and Knuckles exchanged another glance and nodded in sync. "I guess that's fair." Sonic replied. "If it's a draw, both losers leave the resort. But only one winner gets to stay."

**xxx**

_**-Later that day, in the Snow Slopes…**_

-Crowds of spectators filled each side of the snow slopes not far from the resort. Men, women and kids, including Koopas, Business Shrubs, and Pokémon were cheering out loud for two teams: the Smash Bros. team and the Sonic team.

"TWO GROUPS GETTING THEIR SHOT AT A CHRISTMAS STAY ON THE WINTER SKI RESORT OF THEIR LIFETIME? HOW ABOUT WE SETTLE IT… IN SMASH! HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AND MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! I'M DEAN NIN!" the first announcer, a blond man, shouted with glee.

"AND I'M TREY TENDO!" his partner, a Japanese man, shouted back with glee.

"AND TONIGHT WE'RE HAVING A CHRISTMAS SMACKDOWN!"

"ACTUALLY DEAN… WE'RE HAVING A CHRISTMAS RACE! NOT A SMACKDOWN!"

Dean turned to stare at his partner, "Well, thanks for killing the mood." He turned back to the camera, "BUT HE IS RIGHT! IT IS NOT A SMACKDOWN! IT'S A CHRISTMAS RACE! AS IT INVOLVES THE SONIC TEAM VS. THE SMASH BROS. TEAM!"

"YES! IN THIS _EXCITING_ COMPETITION THE RULES ARE SIM-PLLLLE! GO DOWN THIS LONG SLOPE OF SNOW AND AVOID GETTING YOUR SLEIGH RIDE DAMAGED! THE TEAM WHO REACHES FIRST WILL STAY IN THIS SKI RESORT… FOR FREEEEE!"

"AND THE LOSER GETS THE BOOT!"

"AND THE LOSEEEER GETS THE BOOT!"

"Dude, stop that." Dean said, "I already said that."

"I'm in the zone!" Trey hissed, "Don't tell me to stop."

"Fine. Suit yourself." Dean turned back to the camera, "BUT THERE IS A TWIST! THE COMPETITION HAS A MARIO KART TWIST! EACH TEAM MUST KNOCK OUT ONE PLAYER FROM THE OPPOSING TEAM UNTIL THERE IS NO MORE TEAM MEMBER IN THE SLEIGH! THE TEAM WITH NO TEAM MEMBERS IN THE SLEIGH WILL AUTOMATICALLY LOSE THE MATCH!"

The crowd oohed with excitement.

Mario was with his team on one side of the slope, while the Sonic Team was on the other side. Mario leaned in to Luigi and whispered, "Are you ready to make these guys suffer?"

Luigi pulled out a wicked grin, "Oh-ho. Oh, it's on!" he pounded his fists together.

"SO LET'S INTRODUCE OUR TEAM!" said Dean.

"IN THE SMASH BROS. TEAM WE HAVE: THE MARIO BROS., LINK, KIRBY, PIKACHU, FOX MCCLOUD, PIT, AND DONKEY KOOOONG!" Trey said.

"AAAAND ON THIS SONIC TEAM, WE HAVE: SONIC, KNUCKLES, AMY, TAILS, CREAM AND CHAO, SHADOW, AND… BIIIIIG!" Dean said.

Sonic looked around. There were one person short. "Speaking of Big, where is he?" he asked.

"Awww…" cooed Jenn, catching the team's attention. "Are you guys' only one character short?"

Knuckles stepped toward Jenn, "What did you do with Big the Cat?" he barked.

Jenn grinned, "Yeah… did I fail to mention that I'm Italian and it's the holiday, and I'm a BIG fan?"

Sonic blinked, "Whatchu talkin' about, lady?"

"Have you heard of the Feast of Seven Fishes served on Christmas Eve?" Jenn said.

Sonic gasped. He knew what she was talking about, "No. It's that Italian family Christmas tradition!"

"Ohhh yeah! I made a special request to serve it hot on tonight's dinner menu and I _may _have given a free ticket to the event to Big the Cat. Y'know. Because I'm a BIG fan."

"You're KIDDING ME?" Knuckles barked.

Jenn tossed a wink and started leaving. "Why you—!" Knuckles tried to go after Jenn but Sonic, Amy, and Tails pulled him back. Cream and Chao watched from behind. Shadow looked away, rolling his eyes. "Why do I have to get dragged into this?" He muttered.

"I can't believe she'd do that!" Tails complained.

"Yeah! How low can she and her team go?" Amy complained.

"Don't worry, guys." Sonic said, "I have a backup plan. In case something like this happened."

"You were expecting us to go one member short?" Tails said.

"No, I was expecting Big to bail on us for some stupid reason." Sonic sighed as he pulled out his cellphone and pressed a number on speed dial. Dial tone, then the person on the other line answered.

"Hello?" Sonic spoke, "Lady Cereza. Are you busy? This is an emergency."

The phone took a shimmering glow and suddenly spewed out a beam of light. The beam of light formed into a gorgeous attractive woman with black short hair and a white wool-collar gown with matching boots and hat.

"As long as it's a fashion emergency, I'm your gal." the woman said.

"Bayonetta?" Amy gasped, "As in the Witch of Inferno Bayonetta?"

"Sonic…" Knuckles gasped, "You're playing with FIRE!"

Sonic blew his nails and rubbed it on his chest, "I always have a knack for it."

Bayonetta frowned, "Wait a minute, this isn't a shopping mall for last-minute crazies. What's going on?"

"What's going on is that we need your witchcraft powers to put down this team." Knuckles said, pointing a finger at the Smash Bros.

The Smash Bros. noticed Bayonetta among the opposing team.

"Is that Bayonetta?" gasped Jenn, "as in that scantily-dressed video game whore Bayonetta?"

"Oh no, we're screwed." Fox sounded pessimistic.

"Why are we screwed?" Pit said with a positive smile, "She's just a witch. She got nothing against angels."

Everyone glared at Pit, "Have you SEEN her game?" Fox asked. Pit shook his head.

Jenn approached Pit as she pulled out her iPhone, went to YouTube and pulled out a gameplay video of _Bayonetta 2 _and showed it to Pit. Pit jumped back in horror, "GAAAH!"

Jenn put her phone back.

"What kind of monster does that?" Pit cried, staring at the video, then back at Bayonetta who gave him a flirtatious wink.

"Why would somebody THIS pretty can have such a cold stone heart?"

"She got nothing on me." Samus said before confidently stepping forward her team's sleigh. She breathed a frustrating sigh, "Dang I wish I could join in with you guys." She glared at Bayonetta. Bayonetta glared at her.

"I would've LOVE to send that overgrown butt of hers back to that Inferno place in no time." She muttered.

Bayonetta pointed her fingers to her eyes then pointed them back at Samus. Samus just raised her chin and pulled out a vicious smirk.

She turned to her group and growled, her face so close to Link. "DON'T disappoint me."

Link nodded. So did the Mario Bros. and everyone else.

Each team member hopped on their sleigh and prepped on for the race. Mario and Luigi were in the front row. Kirby and Pikachu in the second, Fox, Pit, and Link in third, and DK hopped on last in the last row. He banged on his chest happily.

Cream and Chao were in the front row with Sonic, Tails and Amy were in second, Knuckles was in third, and Shadow was in the last row, just lying on his seat to chill without a care in the world.

Amy frowned at Shadow, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Wake me up when the race is over." He muttered.

Knuckles shook his head at Amy, "just...let it go."

"Knuckles, you're not Elsa." Shadow said, "So stop upstaging her with that pathetic quote."

"Why I oughta-!" Knuckles turned around and cracked his knuckles.

"ARE BOTH TEAMS READY?" shouted Dean and the crowd roared with excitement. Jenn howled along, "WHOOOO! YOU GO SMASH BROTHEEEERS!"

Kirby glanced at Cream and Chao who glanced at the slope track before them. Chao quivered in fear.

"D-don't worry Chao. It's...It's gonna be fine as l-long as you don't l-look down." Cream said.

Chao hugged on Cream tightly. But curious Kirby didn't get Cream's message and looked down. It was a loooong way down! So long that he saw nothing but fog at the very end of it.

"AAAGGH!" He jumped behind Pikachu and started to shake. Pikachu tried to reach him behind but he moved around him, flailing in panic, not wanting to be grabbed.

"Pika! Pikapi!" Pikachu tried to speak gently but Kirby yelled, shake his head, and kept pointing at the long way down before him. Fox noticed.

"Hey what's wrong with Kirby?" He asked.

"Pika-pika...Pikachu."

Fox raised an eyebrow, "He's afraid of heights?"

"ON YOUR MARK!" shouted Dean on his microphone and the crowd cheering drowned the Smash Bros. commotion.

"Just tell him to calm down!" Samus growled.

"But he's clearly upset." Fox tried to say and Pikachu agreed, "Pika! Pi-Pika!"

"GET SET!"

"No-no-no-no-no-no!" Kirby whined.

"Kirby please!" Luigi pleaded while his brother however looked focused.

"GO!"

Samus and Bayonetta shoved their team sleigh down with their foot. Both sleighs took off into the deep slope. And Kirby screamed his heart out. "HAYYYYYYEEEEEAAAAHHH!"

He hopped off the sleigh and started floating. Pikachu tried to grab him while the others watched in panic.

"Kirby, get down from there!" Luigi turned around and tried to grab Kirby also, "Mario help-a me out here!"

"Focusing on the road right now Luigi!" Mario shouted.

"Mario!" Luigi shouted again while he and Pikachu tried to get to Kirby. Finally Link and Fox stood up.

"Give me a boost Link."

"Wait that's dangerous!" Link argued, "let me use my hookshot or my boom-!"

"Hookshot? You wanna hurt the little guy?"

"It's a HOOKshot. It has a HOOK!"

"Can you all shut up right now?" Luigi exclaimed. "I can't concentrate!"

"Oh? Well here's an idea Luigi. Try to be the HERO for once!" Link barked. Luigi let out a dramatic gasp.

"ENOUGH!" Mario shouted.

But furious Luigi pulled out his Poltergeist-3000 and flipped it on. A powerful blast of suction caught everyone at its mercy. Everyone held on tight to their seat but Kirby and Mario, who both entered the vacuum. Luigi then flipped the switch and the vacuum vomited out Kirby back to his seat. But Mario flew off the vacuum and went splat right onto a large broadcast TV screen to everyone's horror and the crowd's enjoyment.

"Ohhh. That's gonna leave a mark." Dean giggled.

"MARIO!" Luigi exclaimed.

Back at the starting line, Jenn and Samus approached Mario. "Mario you're okay?" Jenn asked. "Say something?"

"Ma...ma... miiiiia..." he slurred as mushrooms flowers and stars twirled around his head.

**xxx**

Luigi couldn't believe what he just did to his brother. He turned to the others behind him. Link, Fox and Pit looked at him like a felon. Pikachu just had a blank face, DK put his massive hands in front of his eyes and Warp Stars were swirling above a dizzy Kirby head. Then he felt something vibrate: a phone. An extra phone Jenn gave him for communication. He answered. "H-Hello?"

"What the hell was that?" Samus barked on the other line, her voice pierced through Luigi's ear. "Y'all want to stay in this resort or not?"

"S-sorry, Samus, but Kirby was out of control, but he's fine now." Luigi said.

A woman butterfly face suddenly flew before him. He squawked, dropping his phone. Everyone freaked out too

"Bayonetta!" shouted Link, "What in the Dark World!"

"Don't mind me." Bayonetta giggled, "I'm-a just flying and minding my own business when I noticed 'oh gee, you're one team member short. And you know what that means when you're one member short?"

"No." Pit gulped, "but I'm afraid of knowing."

She pressed her cheek onto Pit as she giggled, "That means you're one step closer to losing this race prematurely. So allow me to help you."

She snapped her finger and a claw from above magically appeared to grab DK. DK started screaming and flailing his hands in panic. Everyone panicked too.

"What are you gonna do to DK?" shouted Luigi.

"You should watch where you're going, Luigi." Bayonetta said. Luigi turned around and the sleigh were heading straight for a tree.

"KYAA!" Everyone shouted. Luigi yanked the handle making a sharp turn. The sleigh dodged the tree but the claw holding DK struck the tree with DK and broke in pieces. DK slumped into unconsciousness, seeing bananas twirling in his head.

"Two down. Six more to go." Bayonetta counted before she vanished.

"That woman is cheating!" Pit complained.

The Smash Bros. heard laughter. It was the Sonic Team, sleigh riding next to them. They were still together and haven't lost a single person yet.

"Oh it's on." Fox growled.

Amy stuck her tongue out, "Nyah! Nyah-Nyah-Nyah! Nyah-Nyah!"

Fox, Link and Pit drew their weapons out at Amy. Amy gasped. They fired one shot of laser and arrows. Amy drew her hammer and swung knocking them away from her. But Pit's light arrow struck Cream and Chao on their shoulders and fell off the sleigh.

The Sonic Team screamed in panic. The Smash Bros. looked horrified.

"That's two people down!" said Trey the Asian announcer, "And that was NOT pretty!"

"CREAM AND CHAO WERE BABIES!" Amy screamed, "WHY WOULD YOU HIT A BABY?"

"It was an accident!" Pit, Luigi, Link and Fox all tried to say but Amy started yelling and throwing tantrums.

"AN ACCIDENT? Well then let me give you an accident!"

"Amy...?" Sonic tried to say but Amy couldn't be calmed.

"An accident is something that I'm gonna give to you and your frigging team in the next two seconds if you don't-!"

A tree branch came out of nowhere and smacked Amy in the face, sending her flying off the sleigh.

"THREE DOWN TO GO!" said Dean, the blond announcer.

"Thought she wouldn't shut up." Fox muttered, "I mean we already feel really bad about Cream and Cheese."

"Chao." Link corrected.

"Was that its name?" Fox said, one eyebrow raised.

"Cereza!" Sonic shouted, "do your thing!"

"Gomowhat?" Pit shouted, watching the witch flying like a rocket with her stiletto guns roaring like an engine, "wait! We're summoning demons in here now?"

"Would you like a demo?" Bayonetta asked before doing her summon dance and incantation. Her clothes vanished and her hair grew to a massive volume. They twirled around her before plunging into the snow to create a void. Gomorrah shot out of the snow.

The Smash Bros screamed. The Sonic Team watched with jaws dropped.

**xxx**

"Oh boy this is it!" said Dean with anticipation, "is this the end of the Smash Brothers in the race?"

"I can't believe they're gonna cheat and get away with it!" Jenn who was watching complained.

"We need a miracle." Samus said, "any miracle."

"I hate to be a negative Nancy here but there's not a snowball chance of it happening. They should just give up."

Suddenly an explosion was heard from a distance. The crowd watching the event now turned their attention to something huge coming from out the ski resort building into the air, plunging toward the two racing teams. To Jenn and Samus's shock it was a snowball! The color of eggnog! With a person in it!

"Speaking of snowball chance...?" Jenn gasped, "Is that...?"

"The Villager?" Samus finished.

**xxx**

Back in the race, Gomorrah stretched out its jaws wide open toward the Smash Bros. Everyone in the sleigh were shaking.

"Cereza!" Sonic barked, "What the heck are you doing? I asked for the thing, not THAT thing!"

"This IS my thing, sweetie, what were you talking about?"

"I was talking about distracting the driver with lollipops, not kill the driver and all the passengers with a hair-raising beast!"

Luigi gasped, "you were gonna give us lollipops?"

Bayonetta tried to pay attention. But then noticed her team heading straight for a rock.

"Watch out!" Amy screamed before she could. Sonic looked ahead but too late. The sleigh struck the rock and everyone in the Sonic Team flew off into the sky, screaming till they were no longer heard.

"Tsk. Pathetic." Bayonetta rolled her eyes before turning back to her enemy group. "Any last words, sweetie? Give up or not? I'm running out of patience."

"You're definitely NOT a pretty lady." Pit said spitefully.

"Kirby! Swallow that thing!" Luigi ordered.

Kirby jumped behind Fox, Link and Pit and turned to stone.

"Pika!" Pikachu stepped forward, volunteering to take on the beast.

"Pikachu! Use Thunder!" Luigi said.

"Let us help!" Link said too and drew another arrow to his bow. So did Pit. Fox readied his gun for one shot.

"GO!" Luigi said and Pikachu, Fox, Link and Pit all sent in their attacks. But Bayonetta's hair wrapped around their attack, nullifying them.

The gang gasped in panic.

Gomorrah roared, ready to lunge for its dinner when a huge snowball with Villager in it came down right on Gomorrah. The dragon exploded into a mess of eggnog and gooey substance and messy hair before disappearing. Villager landed right next to Pikachu and Kirby.

"My hhaaaair!" screamed Bayonetta. She didn't get the chance to pull her hair back when one of the sleigh ski bars caught a strand of it and yanked Bayonetta down for the ride. She screamed, trying to yank herself free from the sleigh as the sleigh itself got out of control.

"Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it STOOOOP!" She yelled.

"Guys!" shouted Sonic. The Smash gang turned around to him. He was on his sleigh, solo. His teammates were gone.

"Let's stop the race man! She needs help!" Sonic said.

"Yeah?" Pit said angrily, "NOW you want help? How about this for help?" Pit pulled out from under his chiton a small flask of black bubbling potion.

"Pit, what is that?" Luigi asked, still trying to keep his sleigh in control and glancing at what was happening before him.

"It's a potion I stole from Hades!" Pit said, "To create powerful monsters!"

"WHAT?" Fox and Link shouted. Pit threw the potion on the snow. Dark mists began to swirl before Bayonetta and both sleighs. Then a small snowball started forming into a giant snowball until it grew into a colossal monster head and two arms.

"OH MY GOSH! Is this competition getting real? Now we got ABOMINABLE SNOWMAN IN!" shouted Dean over the exciting crowd.

The monster arms swung at Sonic, sending him flying into the sky.

"Ha! Beat that Sonic!" Pit laughed.

The abominable snowman rose from the snow slopes and now had its eyes on the Smash Bros. sleigh.

"Uh-oh." the Smash Bros. muttered.

The snowman gave chase at the sleigh. Everyone screamed. The snowman closed in and threw its arm across the sleigh, striking it hard from behind and sending it flying along. Bayonetta flew off the other direction.

The sleigh landed hard on the snow but kept going and was heading straight for the mountain rise.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIIIIIIE!" Luigi screamed from the top of his lungs.

The sleigh left the mountain rise and found itself airborne with

fifty thousand feet of white snow field below them.

Abominable snowman followed behind.

"Remind me whose crazy idea was this again to go sleigh riding on a dangerous territory with an evil snowman from the Underworld?" Pit screamed.

"It was YOU, brainless angel!" Fox wailed, "Who else?!"

Pikachu and Kirby hugged each other, while Villager who woke up started sweating and trembling on his feet.

"Can we play the blame game later?" Link shouted at Fox and Pit before turning to Pikachu, Kirby and Villager "You're making Pikachu, Kirby, and the Villager upset!"

Luigi wailed.

"Oh…and you're upsetting Luigi too." Link said, eerily calm-sounding.

The sleigh landed but its backside hit the snow hard, rudely shifting its course; but kept going down the treacherous road.

Luigi turned to Link, "Easy for you to say, Link!" He barked, "Your-a life didn't just-a flash before your very eyes! Mine did!"

Link pointed up, "It's the sun," he barked, "reflecting on the snow! Get over it!"

"Pikaaa...!" Pikachu no longer sounded afraid but angry. The gang turned to face him, his cheeks sparkling.

"Wait, Pikachu! Stop!" Pit exclaimed.

"We promise we will behave!" Fox shouted.

Too late. The rodent Pokémon unleashed a blast of Thunderbolt. The characters ducked, but the jolt shot past them and nailed the snowman on its core.

The snowman exploded into thousand cubes and shards of ice, and clattered into the cushioning snow, like an ice statue that took dynamite. The characters let out a colorful burst of cheer.

"Way to go, Pikachu!" Pit said.

"Remind me not to be on your bad side in the next Smash Bros games again!" Luigi commented.

"Look out!" shouted Link.

The gang all looked ahead. They were seconds away into slamming right into a snow-covered boulder the size of a Golem. More screams.

Link shoved Luigi out of the way and twisted hard on the sleigh handles. The sleigh turned, but its tail took a skid and slammed hard on the boulder.

The sleigh flipped into the air again, rampantly spinning. The shock sent the characters flying off the sleigh.

**xxx**

Jenn and Samus were on the other side of the snow slopes at the Finish Line. And Mario was with them, grumbling on his wheelchair, while DK was on crutches, picking on his head bump.

"Dang that Luigi." Mario muttered, "if it wasn't for him we would've won this thing."

Samus shrugged, "You never know, Mario." She said, "Things may turn out for the better." She then gave DK a frown, "stop it."

DK stopped picking on his head bump.

"Or worse." Jenn muttered. Samus and Mario gave her a scowl.

"What?" Jenn said, "I've tried being optimistic but when it comes to you guys and the troubles you get yourselves into...!"

"What's going on?" asked Hunt. The gang turned to him. He just came in with Pat and Bowser. Mario and DK got tense at his sight.

Bowser raised his hands in surrender, "I come in peace." He grumbled before pulling off his toothed grin, "but I DO love your new look."

Mario rolled his eyes.

"LOOKS LIKE WE'RE ABOUT TO WITNESS OUR FIRST WINNER IN THE COMPETITION!" shouted Dean, catching all attention up the sky. A star was falling.

"COULD IT BE?" shouted Trey as the star was becoming many stars which became many comets which turned to Villager, Kirby, Pikachu and Fox. Then following them were Link, Luigi, Pit, and Sonic.

All of them crossed the finish line together and landed hard on the snow.

Silence filled the winter air.

"Have we decided on a winner yet?" Dean broke the silence with high anticipation.

Sonic pulled his head off the snow and spat it out. So did Luigi. Mario wheeled his chair toward them. "Luigi? Sonic? Are you all okay?" He asked.

Sonic groaned, "...I guh...guess." He coughed out more snow before looking at Mario, "Mario?" He began, "how about we call it a truce and go celebrate Christmas like regular people?"

Luigi raised his finger in the air, "I second that."

Mario breathed a sigh of relief, chuckled and shook his head. What a crazy day that was, but at least he and his longtime rival have finally agreed on something.

**xxx**

**End of Part 3  
><strong>

**Next:  
>FINALE<br>**

**xxx**


	5. FINALE

**Disclaimer**: The Smash Bros. series belongs to Nintendo. While the Bayonetta series belongs to Platinum Games and Sega, and Watch_Dogs belongs to Ubisoft.

* * *

><p><strong>SUPER SMASHING CHRISTMAS DAY WITH AIDEN &amp; BAY<strong>

**FINALE_  
><em>**

**xxx**

**_Dimentio's Winter Ski Resort Lounge_**

-Mario had been to many enchanting places in the past: Delfino Plaza, the Comet Observatory… the kingdom in the sky, Nimbus Kingdom, especially took the cake.

"Can I get everybody's attention?" Jace shouted and everyone huddled around Jace and the Christmas tree.

"I'd like to propose a toast!" Jace raised his glass, "to Christmas, to Jesus's birthday, and this best time of the year. Now let's not forget everyone, Christmas is more than just about getting gifts. It's about getting the best gift of all."

"Mercedes?" Mario asked.

"A mansion?" Luigi asked.

"My very own wings?" Pit asked.

"No." Jace said, "it's about receiving the Gift of Life. Without it we wouldn't be getting all these gifts."

"Fascinating." Bowser muttered, "now can we get to the gift unwrapping please?"

Jace sighed, "yes, you may get to the..."

All characters pounced on their wrapped gifts. They ripped them open and everyone pulled out car keys. Jaws dropped.

"...dude." Sonic whispered. Jace couldn't keep a straight face.

"EVERYBODY GETS A MERCEDES CAR!"

Eyes blinked in silenced shock.

"Y'see, I got inspired by the Mario Kart DLC that I have partnered with the Mario Kart Committee AND talked to Aiden Pearce and his guys and they hooked me up with free Mercedes for all my Smash Bros, so we could have a Smash Bros. X Mario Kart event in the future! I was thinking like maybe this spring at Wuhu Island, we could-!"

Jace didn't finish when Pit screamed like a popstar fangirl in catfight mode. Then all the Smash Bros screamed too and suddenly ran toward Jace and pounced on him, pushing and shoving each other. Jace felt arms wrapped around him in hugs so tight his eyes bulged out of their sockets, his chest congested and he thought he heard his spine and collar bone shatter into pieces like glass.

The characters ran their separate ways, howling and whooping into that Christmas morning to have real life Mario Kart Smash outside with their toys, leaving a crippled Jace on the ground.

Hunt, Jenn, Pat and Maple approached him.

"Jace!" Jenn gasped.

"Dude, are you okay?" Asked Hunt.

"Say something!" Maple said.

"U...ugh..." Jace groaned.

Pat shook her head. "Boy these Nintendo characters did a number on you huh? That's why I don't buy them expensive gifts."

"I told you giving away Mercedes to all Smash Bros. was a bad idea from the start." Jace heard Hades speak smugly. He was once again in conscience form perched on his shoulder, "But noooo, you had to listen to your good conscience." He gave Palutena a blaming stare.

"Mhhh-Hhhm." Viridi next to Hades, gave that same stare at Palutena. Palutena who was on Jace's other shoulder dropped her jaws.

"Hey!" She said, "I thought it was sweet! It's the thought that counts right?"

"Yeah?" Viridi said, "well thanks to your guidance, his thoughts are bruised up like he is!"

"Guh-guys...?" Jace lifted his eyes to Hunt, Jenn, Pat and Maple, "cuh-could you b-be so kind as t-to make these aNNOYYYING two goddesses and their bloody henchman from Hell... to SHUT... UP?"

Hades gasped, hurt by the words. Viridi and Palutena looked at each other, offended.

Hunt grinned, "your Skyworld consciences are toying with you again are they?"

"...ugh." Jace closed his eyes and fainted from the pain. But that didn't prevent everyone in the room from bursting out of jolly laughter by what just happened to their friend. Good thing he survived that Christmas morning mob assault.

**-THE END-**

**A/N: **If you've enjoyed these Smash Bros. Christmas adventures, you'll love these tales with the same OCs and quirky cast: **Super Smash Bros. 3D**, **Super Smash Bros. Universe**, and **Super Smash Bros. HD**. And final disclaimer: the characters of Pat and Maple do not belong to me. On that note, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :)


End file.
